A technique that copies a file to a folder by a drag-and-drop operation that moves an icon representing the file or the like onto an icon representing the folder is known. Further, a technique that moves an object representing data by drag and drops it onto an HTML object on a web page and thereby stores the data represented by the object into a storage means that is associated with the HTML is known (see Patent Literature 1, for example).